


Let Me Take Care Of You

by Carebeark5



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: Mariah is worried about Tessa who hasn't answered her calls/texts so she comes home to make sure she's ok.





	Let Me Take Care Of You

Mariah had only been gone a few days but it already felt like an eternity. She just wanted this job to be over so she could go home. Finally getting a minute to herself where she could catch her breath she called Tessa hoping they could talk for a bit before she had to get back to work. She missed the sound of her voice, her laugh, 'Oh god, am I that bad,' she thought to herself. She had never been one of those people. The ones like some of her friends who couldn't stand to be away from their boyfriends for a minute without checking in with them. The girls who got all sappy and sickeningly sweet when their boyfriends showed them even a bit of affection. But then again she had never felt the way she did when she was with Tessa.

Unfortunately, Tessa didn't answer so she left her a text message before heading back inside to grab something to eat before she had to get back to work. She tried a few more times that day and got no response but Tessa was probably just working, right. There was no reason to freak out she was just working or maybe she forgot to charge her phone like usual, she couldn't the number of times Tessa had to borrow her charger because her phone was at 5% and was about to die.

But when she made it back to her hotel for the night and she still hadn't heard anything she started to worry. Tessa always returned her calls and texts so why hadn't she answered this time. While she tried to tell herself there was no reason to be worried she just couldn't help it. The last time she left town her girlfriend was attacked and it terrified her that something like that could happen again. There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight until she knew Tessa was ok.

So she called her mom, "Hey sweetie, how are you? How are things going there?"

"Everythings great they're keeping me busy that's for sure," Mariah replied fiddling with the edge of the blanket she had draped over her lap. 

"Are you alright?" Sharon asked sensing something in her voice. Maybe she wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as she thought.

"Have you seen Tessa today?" 

"No, she had the day off, why is something wrong?"

"I called and texted her and she never answered. I was worried that something was wrong, what if those guys got to her again. If something happens to her..."

"Mariah sweetie, slow down you don't know that anything's happened to her yet."

"But she always answers when I call or text her. I know it's stupid to be so worried when I don't even know for sure but I can't help it. I won't be able to relax until I know she's ok."

"It's ok sweetie I'll go over there and check on her and then I'll call and let you know."

"Thank you."

*****

Sharon knocked on the door and waited. She didn't want to say anything to Mariah because she didn't want to worry her any more than she already was but there was a chance that she was right. If those men got impatient waiting for their money they could come after her again and this time it could be so much worse.

"Tessa, it's Sharon are you in there?" She called out knocking again.

She heard shuffling before the door slowly opened to reveal Tessa who was wrapped in a blanket which covered her entire body. "Uhhh I need to sit I feel dizzy again." 

Sharon watched as Tessa stumbled back to the couch. Following her inside, she shut the door behind her. "Mariah was worried about you she said you weren't answering her calls or texts."

"Oh, I left my phone in the other room." 

"Don't worry I'll let her know your fine. Have you eaten anything today?" Sharon asked. 

"No."

"I'll make you some soup." She said heading for the kitchen and searching through the cupboards. The girl barely had any food in the fridge or the cupboards and she definitely didn't have any canned soup. "Tessa there's no food in here."

"I haven't had time to pick up anything, I was gonna go today but I could barely get out of bed." The truth was Tessa only shopped when she had to, it wasn't healthy but all of her money was going to pay off those guys. 

"Well I'll go get some from Crimson, you need to eat something."

"Oh, you don't have to I'll...I'll be fine." She was used to fending for herself she had done it her entire life and she definitely wasn't used to someone wanting to take care of her. 

"You rest and I'll be back in a bit," Sharon said reaching over to cover the girl with the blanket which had shifted when she laid down again. But when she touched her arm she could tell the girl was running a fever.

****  
While filling a container with soup made fresh that morning she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Hi sweetie," she answered knowing it would be Mariah.

"Did you find Tessa, is she alright?"

"Yeah, she was at home she's sick so I'm bringing her some soup, you don't need to worry."

"She's sick? How sick?"

****

Even though Sharon told her that it was probably just a virus and that she would be fine she couldn't help but worry about her. Before she had been worried those guys had come after her again and now she was worried that she was sick and alone. She should be there taking care of her girlfriend.

****

Sharon came back with the soup but Tessa was fast asleep and she didn't want to wake her. She was glad she had taken the key with her when she left earlier so she could just let herself in. As Tessa slept she cleaned up a bit and left a note with the soup and a bottle of Tylenol on the table for when she woke up. She would have stayed but she had to get back to work since they were short-staffed. 

****  
Tessa awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. With a groan, she pushed herself up off the couch and shuffled over to the door to see who it was. She was surprised however to see that Mariah was the one standing there.

"Mariah, what are you doing here?" she asked reaching out to lean against the door frame when she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. 

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." She said helping Tessa back inside and shutting the door behind her. Tucking the covers around her Mariah sat on the edge of the bed beside her and reached out tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"You didn't have to come all the way back here."

"Yes, I did. My girlfriend is sick and I want to take care of her."

"But your work," Tessa said weakly.

"Comes second, you'll always come first with me."

"Well, I'm mad at you for leaving work to come all the way back just for me. But I am glad your here." Mariah leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Pulling away she reached out and placed a hand on Tessa's forehead. "Sweetie you're burning up."

"I'll be right back," she said heading back into the living room to grab her purse which she had tossed on the couch on her way through the living room. She knew she had some Tylenol and Advil in her bag. As she rummaged through she noticed the container and note on the table. She heated up the soup in the microwave and brought it and the Tylenol back to Tessa. "Here take this and try and eat some soup, Sharon left it for you."  
Mariah helped her sit up and handed her the container she then reached out and smoothed out Tessa's hair which was sticking up in all directions. "I probably look like a mess."

"You look beautiful, you always look beautiful."

"Your lying but I'll take it." 

"Hey, you want to watch something on Netflix while you eat?" Mariah asked reaching for her laptop on the side table.

"Sure," Tessa said shifting over so Mariah could sit on the other side of her. They ended up watching The Haunting of Hill House as it was Halloween in a few weeks and Mariah was in the mood for something scary. "When are you not in the mood for something scary?" Tessa laughed.

"Uh... no your right that never happens." Mariah was just happy to see a smile back on Tessa's face. When she first showed up at the door she looked really pale which was hard to do since they were both pale, to begin with, and she looked exhausted. Once she finished the soup Tessa snuggled into Mariah's side as they continued watching. 

"I'm cold," Tessa shivered as Mariah reached over to pull another blanket over top of her. Mariah laughed when Tessa buried her face against her side when the "Bent Neck Lady" made her appearance. "You might have to stay over tonight or I won't be sleeping at all."

They were halfway through the next episode when Tessa suddenly sat up and shot off the bed towards the bathroom. "Are you ok?" Mariah called out as she went to follow her. 

"I don't want you to see me like this," Tessa answered weakly. She was standing over the toilet holding her stomach as Mariah entered and rubbed soothing circles over her back. Reaching over she grabbed a washcloth dampening it with water as she placed it on Tessa's forehead. "Thank you," Tessa said as she reached up and held the cloth in place.

"You don't need to thank me for taking care of you." 

"No one ever has before," Tessa told her as she flushed the toilet and moved to the sink to rinse out her mouth. 

"Well, I will from now on," Mariah told her reaching out and taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.


End file.
